Lighthouses and Ships
by OrangeGirlExplosion
Summary: Kenshin/Sanosuke FLUFF in the woods


Disclaimer: C'mon now, who really thinks this is mine?

OGE: First stab at RK. Sanosuke is my favorite and there aren't very many fics about him and Kenshin. Him and Aoishi and Saitou, but, not very many with Kenshin. And the ones he is in with him, he's either with Kaoru or the seme. Personally, I prefer uke Sano. But, hey, that's just me. So tell me what you think and enjoy!

It was one of those rare, peaceful days in Japan. It was springtime and the sakura trees were blooming pink and white flowers. People were in a general cheery mood. Some were buying things in the market. Others were eating or drinking in the Akabeko. And the Kamiya Kasshin dojo was taking in new students all the time. 

But a certain two were choosing a less laborious way to enjoy the day.

One was Sagara Sanosuke. The roguish ex-fighter for hire. His spiky brown hair, kept in check with his red headband, swayed as the wind played in it. Impish brown eyes were closed and enjoying the pure peace in the moment. 

The other was Himura Kenshin. Hitokiri Battousai; the manslayer. Flaming red hair was held in reserve by a simple band. Violent eyes watched the sakura blossoms fall with the wind. For once there was no one challenging him. No one was killing innocent people or committing injustices. No one had tried to kill him in the past few days. He could actually relax a little.

Sanosuke was lying in between his legs with his back against his chest and his head under Kenshin's chin. His arms were around Sanosuke's waist, holding him possessively; as if someone were coming to take him away. His face was buried in his brown hair; breathing in the scent of fresh apples. His back was against a sakura tree with low branches; covered in pink blossoms. 

The two lovers had managed to escape Kaoru that morning when she went off on her daily chase of Yahiko. They snuck away to the river and made sure they weren't followed and no one was coming. This was where they were now. 

" Kenshin?" 

He was starting to fall asleep in his koi's hair. He grunted an answer. " Nande?" 

" Do you love me?" Sanosuke opened his eyes and looked at the river; waiting for an answer.

That woke Kenshin up. He lifted his head a little and looked down at him. " Of course I love you Sanosuke, that I do." 

" Really?" He looked up at him with a smile on his face.

Kenshin shook his head laughing. Sanosuke was so cute sometimes. He loved the childlike look he got when he was happy or excited. " Silly Sanosuke. I love you like the birds love the air." 

" Hm. That's a lot."

" I need you like the samurai needs his sword, that I do." Kenshin removed one hand to touch his sword at his side. 

" So funny." 

" Thank you. You and I are like the lighthouse and the ships." 

Sanosuke looked confused. He tilted his head to the side to show he didn't understand what he just said. " How so?" 

" The ships cannot survive without the lighthouse to guide them and keep them from dangers. Without them, they might crash on the rocky shore or sink from shallow seas and jagged rocks. And the lighthouse would serve no purpose without ships to be guided. It would be just a big light on the ocean line. One cannot exist without the other."

" Oh. You can't exist without me?" 

" Hai. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, that I don't. But I'll make sure that I don't have to find out."

" But won't I be a weakness to you? You know if someone wanted to get to you then, they could come after me. Not that they would win the fight against me, but they'd still come after me." 

" No more than Miss Kaoru and Yahiko. And anyone coming after you would have to come through me, that they would."

Sanosuke seemed satisfied with that answer. He shifted in Kenshin's hold and leaned back against him." Anou…Kenshin?"

" Yes?" 

A smiled spread on his face as he relaxed on him." How much do you love me?" 

Kenshin settled against the tree; pulling the former fighter-for-hire with him. " I love you as much as the flowers love the sun. I love you as much as the farmer loves his crops. I love you as much as the steam train engine loves its coal." 

" That's not funny!" Sanosuke pouted and crossed his arms so he was facing off to the side and away from him. 

 The redheaded samurai laughed at his koi's pouty-ness and pulled him back." Don't be that way Sanosuke. I was just playing with you, that I was."

" No! No, not this time you don't! You were making fun of me!" He just continued to pout and pull away from Kenshin's advances.

" Koi, I apologize, really," He tried not to laugh as he was making his apology, but it wasn't working," I take back the train part, that I do."

" No! I won't forgive ya this time samurai! No, no, no, no, no!"

Kenshin tried really hard not to laugh while he was apologizing, but it was no use. He really cared about Sanosuke; nevertheless it was just too good to pass up. He would need to find some way to make it up to him. Sanosuke continued to draw away from him. He twisted from Kenshin and turned his neck away. That's when he got an idea.

The crimson-haired samurai pulled Sanosuke to him; despite his struggling. He needed to get Sanosuke to sit still long enough to listen to him. So he fastened his lips to the sensitive skin on his neck. Kenshin had found the receptive area once before when they were 'sparring'. Yeah, that's it. 

Sanosuke's wrestling had ceased." Ken-Kenshin?"

Now that he was still, his hands could wander where they wanted. One let itself into the white jacket just to browse. A muscle here, a scar there, a pert nipple over there. The other hand wandered down beneath the bandages and disappeared in Sanosuke's pants. The ex-fighter-for-hire flushed.

" Is there something you wanted Sanosuke?" Kenshin couldn't help himself. He just had to tease him a little more. 

" I-I-" Sanosuke was finding it hard to complete his sentences. He swallowed and decided to try again. Turning around, he tried to stay mad at Kenshin and voice his resentment towards his taunting. But an idle hand cut him off.  

" Oh, yes, my apology. Well, I know just how to make you feel better Sano, that I do." 

Before Sano could utter even a squeak, he was pinned to the ground with his arms above his head, his jacket wide open and his pants riding low. Kenshin was straddling him with his red hair hanging in his face; preventing Sanosuke from seeing his expression.

" How about we have a 'sparring' session before we head back to the dojo?" 

" I thought Missy hated my complaining?" 

A predatory grin spread over Kenshin's face." You cannot complain if you are too hoarse from screaming."   

Sano started to fire a retort, but he was stopped when Kenshin shook his hair out of his face-

" This should be very, very interesting."

-His eyes were yellow.


End file.
